His gifts
by xRaianx
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots between my 'Seeking the Future' story. They surround Inu, Inuyasha and Kagome's oldest son from the story and his amazing powers.
1. Teru dozu

**Don't own Inuyasha… cries .o.o.**

* * *

Dark storm clouds were nothing new to the village, in fact many welcomed the refreshing rain that they brought because not only did it cool much of the land in the summer but it gave life to the crops that the people depended on to survive the coming winter; so yes the villagers were very pleased when they saw the gray clouds come rolling in everyday or heard the rumble of thunder in the distance during the rainy season. Yes everyone… well almost everyone was pleased to see the rain come crashing down to fill the fields on a regular basis in the early summer days.

"Inu-kun, what's wrong?" Kagome wasn't surprised to see her young son slumped in front of the open door watching yet another day be wasted due to the down pour that was currently underway just outside of the house. She could see on his face how he desperately wanted to go outside and play, being a dog demon pup he didn't like being cooped up in the house for long periods of time and she felt terrible that the raining season had come so soon preventing him from doing what he pleased.

The pup released a deep sigh of pure boredom in answer to his mother's question, it has nearly been a week since he was allowed out in the yard to roll around in the grass and breath the fresh air; the hut had become quite stale with all but his father inside and his poor little body was aching to be able to take a good run around his family's property. And he would had done so had his mother not forbidden him from leaving the hut while it rained; he didn't understand her worry since he couldn't get sick but he would never disobey her wishes and so he remained close to the door peering outside watching for any sign of sunlight.

"I know you're bored sweetheart, believe me mommy is having cabin fever too, but we can't go outside until the rain stops." Kagome had to hold in a quiet sigh of her own when she saw her son's shoulders sag even farther; she didn't want him to be so upset and was determined to find something that would keep his attention until the rain let up. Putting down the sewing she had been working on for the past few hours Kagome looked around the room, there wasn't much in the sitting room other than their kitchen supplies, the fire pit that had a low flame keeping her mate's lunch still warm for when he got home, and the large chest that stored everyday items that they used around the house. _'That's it!'_ "Inu-kun, I have an idea that will maybe help slow the rain down… for at least tomorrow."

Hearing that his mother may have a way to stop the rain Inu turned slightly to look over his shoulder, not quite believing that she could do it but he wouldn't distrust his mother because she had never lied to him before; his interest was perked slightly when he spotted her walking over to the large chest and when she began pulling things out he stood from the spot he held all day and made his way over to the cushions to see just what she was going to do.

Kagome dug deep into the chest and pulled out a few scraps of cloth that weren't big enough to make a piece of clothing and that she just didn't have the heart to through away, some string, and very ink well that she dropped on the floor when Shippo told her she was caring Inu years before; with all this in hand she returned to her seat and was pleased to see Inu had finally joined her as well. She placed all the items she had in front of her and when her son looked at her with a cocked eyebrow she quickly explained, "We're going to make a _Teru-teru-bozu_ doll to stop the rain."

Inu turned his head in confusion; he didn't know what his mother was talking about because he had never seen one of these dolls before in his young life… and if it was something he was supposed to play with he would refuse because he wasn't that desperate to be able to go outside.

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu__  
__Do make tomorrow a sunny day__  
__Like the sky in a dream sometime__  
__If it's sunny I'll give you a golden bell_

Kagome began to sing the little tune that her mother taught her when she was a child and wanted the rain to stop so she could go out and play; her mother would sit at the kitchen table with her and make several dolls out of paper towels and string to hang up in the windows all over their house to ensure that the sun was out the next morning.

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu__  
__Do make tomorrow a sunny day__  
__If you make my wish come true__  
__We'll drink lots of sweet sake_

Kagome had to hide her smile when she picture Miroku out and about dancing in the rain trying to make the sun come out and then drinking vast amount of sake as his reward for doing such a great job… Sango wouldn't be too pleased with him coming home drunk often during this time of year.

Inu watched as his mother wound the string around the cloth and then painted a small happy face on the top; once it was finished she stood and went to hang it in window. He didn't understand what she was singing and how this small cloth doll would stop the rain but at this rate he was willing to go with anything to get the rain to stop so he could go out and play.

* * *

Well the rain didn't let up at all that night and was still going strong into the next day… Inu was not pleased. Once again he was the sitting in front of the door with a glare on his face but every once and a while he gaze would rise to the doll still hanging in the open window… Kagome was pretty sure the small handmade doll would burst into flames anytime soon.

"I'm sorry it didn't work sweetheart… I guess Susanoo-sama just want it to rain today; maybe tomorrow."

Inu just pouted, upset that his mother's idea didn't work, but then his sat up straight as a thought came to him.

Kagome felt a spike of power invade the room and she knew right away that they weren't in any danger; she turned to look at her son who was still sitting at the door though a lot stiffer than he was before. "Inu… what are you doing?" She watched as he raised his hand towards the open door and then his whole body started to glow black signaling that he was indeed using his powers. "Inu."

Before Kagome could reach him to stop whatever he was doing she stopped mid-step because she realized that the tell-tale pitter patter of the rain on the roof she had been hearing for a week was deafened to nothing… not a sound.

Inu's power leveled out and then finally disappeared completely while he stood from his sit and turned back to his mother, "No more rain… go out?"

Kagome was too stunned to answer because she could clearly see that the sun was now indeed out after it was pouring not a mere minute ago; realizing her son was waiting for her permission she simply nodded and the boy bolted for the yard trying to get as much playing time in before it got dark. Feeling a headache coming on trying to figure out how she was going to explain this to anyone who asked Kagome sat back in her seat by the fire pit and put the pot on for tea.

A few minutes into massaging her temple to relieve the ache her mate walked in the door, "Oi mate… what's wrong? The weirdest thing just happened, I was on my way back from Miroku's and the rain just stopped… it was almost like magic."

"Oh it was magic alright… you're son just made it stop raining so he could out and play; I didn't think he could over power any kami he chose… I hope Susanoo-sama won't be anger with our village," Kagome paled just thinking about the kami's rage on the innocent village because of her powerful son.

"Keh… I don't think he could do anything away if the pup is stronger than him," Inuyasha was nowhere near as worried about their son's seemingly endless limit of power as his mate was, a smirk came to his face when thinking that his pup was that strong. Looking around the room to make sure nothing happened while he was away something floating in the window caught his attention. "Oi woman… why is there a little ghost in the window?"

"Ugh!" Kagome's headache was far worse now and she decided to go lay down… let her mate handle his kami-like son for a while.

* * *

**Note: These are going to be a bunch of little one-shots revolving around Inu and his insanely amazing powers... apparently he is stronger than anyone ever thought. These stories will be spread out for as long as I can come up with them; I don't know when the next part will be up just it's more of a spur of the moment kind of thing. **

**This story I just came up with on my way home from work today... it's been raining all day and all night and I really want it to stop!**

**I also had to write something happy because I was watching trailers for 'Wolf children' and it's freaking depressing. I hate stories where a parent dies when children are babies and they have no time to be with them.**


	2. Yuki-onna

**Don't own Inuyasha… cries .o.o.**

* * *

With the harvest for that year already collected weeks ago and the winter months upon Kaede's village it was no surprise when overnight the skies opened up and dropped vast amounts of snow upon the earth. Being so early in the season the villagers weren't expected so much this quickly so many families decided to say indoors today and not deal with the freezing cold white fluff on the ground.

But sadly not every one in the village had this opportunity as there were certain jobs that had to be done in the town to keep it going; if one were out on this particular day they would see Natsumi wrapped up tightly in heavy clothing making her way up to the shrine to tend to her miko duties... there was much to be done to serve the kami and it couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The young priestess in training was not the only one that was forced out into the cold on this day either it seemed; Inuyasha received an urgent message from his brother in the west and had no choice but to head out and see what was wrong. And seeing as Kagome was heavily pregnant at the time there was no way he would leave her home alone so she was going with him; sadly however both parents felt it wouldn't be safe for their two year pup to come with them with all the demons that could possibly be at the western palace at the time so Inu was forced to remain behind. It was decided that he would remain at his aunt and uncle's hut for the day and that was how he found himself stuck with the twins out in the snow.

Miroku-ojisan was the only adult watching over them since Sango-obasan was taking a nap due to the baby she was carrying which Inu still couldn't understand how that was possible other than she ate it because her stomach was larger than the last time he saw her. So anyway Miroku-ojisan was supposed to be watching them and taking care of his wife, but with the snow outside and the children being kept cooped up all morning in the main room the girls had become rather rowdy and loud and Miroku didn't want them waking their mother. "Girls please, you must settle down now as to not wake your mother... she is very tired and needs to rest."

All the father got for his efforts was Takara screaming that Aki had her doll and she wanted it back and Aki just screaming in general because her sister was while running around the room; and poor Inu was huddled in the far corner of the room trying to cover his sensitive ears from the yelling and trying very hard not to use his powers to quiet them down.

"Girls I have an idea, why don't Inu and you go out and play for a little while in the snow," Miroku knew if Sango knew he sent his three year twins out in the snow she would kill him; but he wouldn't just throw them out in the snow no he made sure they were bundled up tight in thick warm clothes and scarves both their mother and aunt knitted last year. Inu himself was not pleased to be sent outside, he wasn't the one causing the noise, but his uncle to be fair to everyone sent him out too bundled up like the girls just to keep an eye on the twins to make sure they didn't wonder off too far... and that's how all this started.

"Inu-ku!"

"In-ku! Wohk her!"

Despite his uncle's encouragement that the boy go play with his cousins Inu chose to stay as close to the hut as possible where the least amount of snow was; being a half dog demon he possessed the same hatred for shoes as his father had before him, and with it being cold out his mother forced him to wear the hated things while outside. So now here he stood in a few inches of cold wet snow with a frown on his face watching the twins run around in the yard pointing and screaming at any and everything that moved.

"Inu-ku!"

"In-ku, pway!" Takara bent down to grab a hand fool of snow and throw it in his direction trying to get him to come over and play with them; but Inu was haven't none of that and the little girl glared when she realized he wasn't coming over. "In-ku!"

Inu turned away from her in search of her sister to make sure she was still in the area and had not wondered off, he found her off to the other side of the hut attempting to make some kind of object out of the snow. When he approached her side she looked up and smiled showing him what she was making, "Inu-ku... pwinces."

His mother had been telling them a lot of stories that had princesses in them recently and so the girls were obsessed with the idea of being one so it wasn't surprising that Aki was trying to make a snow princess... even though to Inu it looked more like just a large pile of snow with a few twigs on top. Waiting for his approval on her work Inu was just about to tell her he liked it when a better formed snow ball came flying over and hit the princess causing her to topple over.

Takara stood a few feet away from the other children laughing quite loudly at what she accomplished by destroying her sisters snow princess, "No pwinces!"

Aki stood and charged up toward her sister in anger over what had been done and pushed the other girl into the snow. Takara was shocked at what her sister just did but didn't cry about it, no she sat up and grabbed more snow and threw it at Aki which resulted in a mini snow fight between the two with Inu as witness. Having been around these two girls his whole life Inu could not understand their violent tendencies towards each other; not knowing many children himself but he was sure normal human children didn't act the way his cousins did.

Seeing the two weren't going to stop fighting anytime soon, and now they were rolling around in the snow and getting completely soaked, Inu decided to break up their ruff housing before one of them got really hurt or sick. Turning to an undisturbed pile of snow Inu waived his hand above it allowing his powers to flow through his body and out towards the solid water; once it was touched the pile suddenly began to move and flow just as if it were fresh falling snow, it twisted and turned and began to take the form of a woman.

Both girls, being Miroku's daughters, possessed some form of spiritual power that was untrained due to them being so young but were still able to sense other beings with powers like theirs. Aki was the first to stop pushing her sister having felt something brush against her making her shiver, she sat up and was stunned at what was happening before her. Takara wasn't as in tuned with her spiritual side as her twin but when Aki stopped fighting her back and the look on her face drew Takara's curious nature and she too turned to see what her sister saw. By the time both girls were watching him Inu had already stopped his powers because his creation was complete; standing before the three children was a beautiful snow princess that ironically looked like Kagome seeing as Inu probably used her for a reference.

"Oh, pwity!" Aki jumped up and ran over to the adult sized statue to examine it up close; Inu had used what he could remember from those stories his mother told about what a princess would look like and kind of gave his power free reign on how to create that image. Takara was too shocked to say anything but she did come closer as well to look at the snow figure.

With both girls so close Inu could contain his smirk when the snow princess suddenly opened her crystal blue eyes and bowed towards them causing both girls to scream; but seeing that the creature wasn't going to hurt them the twins immediately wanted to play with her... which meant they would leave Inu alone for a while.

Miroku hearing the commotion from inside the hut decided it was long enough that the children were outside and went to call them in, "Okay everyone it's time for lu-... well what do we have here?" He wasn't expecting such a beautiful woman to be outside his door and playing with his daughters no less when he opened the door flap. But when he approached and realized the woman was not indeed an actual woman made of flesh and blood but rather snow and ice he became fearful for his children and the charge in his care. "Girls get away from her now; Inu come inside."

"Wy... pwinces To-an." Aki didn't want to abandon her new friend simply because her father demanded that she do.

Miroku quickly approached, watching the creature the whole time, and scooped up both girls despite their fussing and headed back to the hut, "Inu come inside boy, your parents would not be pleased with me if something were to happen to you."

Inu was confused by his uncle's actions but would not refuse his order; once Miroku was inside Inu turned towards the snow princess and waved his hand in front of her body taking his magic away and leaving nothing but the pile of snow again... maybe if a snow princess wasn't a good idea next time he would make a dog demon instead.

* * *

**Note: Another little cute story where it appears Inu even was the power to make inanimate objects come to life on his command. **

**I came up with this idea after seeing 'Frozen' on new year's day and the east coast having a major snow storm on Friday. **

**Miroku was fearful of the creature not because Inu created her but he thought she was a 'Yuki-onna' which is a demon that lures people out during snowy days and kills them.**

**In case anyone is wondering the next chapter for 'Seeking the Future' is still in progress, it's completely different than the rest of the story for far and that's why it's taking so long to came out but I am working on it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
